¿Un Nuevo Espiritu Digital y Una Nueva Elegida?
by Princess Royal
Summary: Los niños elegidos no podian contra los caballeros; pero Tommy conoce a alguien cuando solamente tenia tres años, y dice que tiene unos Espritus Digitales que podran cambiar a los Caballeros Reales ¿podran acabar con Lucemon?
1. ¿Nueva elegida?

Esta historia trata de los niños elegidos que consiguieron los espiritus digitales que estaban luchando contra los Caballeros Reales; pero se daran cuenta que no estan solos si no que habra una muchacha de treinta y dos años que tambien contienen un espiritu digital diferente a los demas; porque ese espiritu pudiera cambiar completamente a los Caballeros Reales y Tommy la conoce cuando tenia solamente tres años y conoce muy bien a la chica tiene un poder sensual; os voy a decir quien es:

**Nombre: **Shakira Obama

**Edad:** 32 años

**Signo Zodiacal: **Tauro

**Cumpleaños: **2 de febrero

**Tipo de sangre:** A

**Ojos:** negro

**Cabello: **rubio

**Estatura: **1,74 cm

**Peso: **47,5 kg

Que comience la aventura.

* * *

Los Caballeros Reales llevaban ventaja luchando contra los dos niños elegidos y eso que comenzaron a luchar; mientras tanto los demas miraban a sus compañeros luchar, y los tres digimon muy asustados por KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon. Los dos digimon estaban exhaustos mientras que los dos caballeros se matenian firmes.

- Mhmm ¿no os rendis? - dijo Lordknightmon, mientras le enviaba una patada tremenda a MagnaGarurumon.

- Dejalos Lordknightmon - dijo Dynasmon mientras cogia datos del Munddo Digital.

- Tiene razon..... no quiero perder el tiempo con estos humanos - al decir se marcharon del lugar.

Los niños no sabian que hacer contra los Caballeros Reales, pero no podian permitir que Lucemon renazca asi que esperaron hasta que se recuperasen sus dos compañeros. Llegaron a un pueblo no muy lejos de alli, pero al llegar no habia nadie estaba casi desierta, pero Bokomon dijo.

- Esta ciudad siempre esta desierta -

- ¿A si? ¿Y eso? - pregunto Takuya.

- Cuando Cherubimon recogia datos del Mundo Digital, los digimon se largaron de esta ciudad porque no llegaban clientes ninguno - dijo Bokomon mirando por todos los lados; de repente Tommy vio algo moverse rapidamente pero no lo vio bien.

- _"Esa forma de rapidez ya lo he visto antes" - _

- Tommy ¿te ocurre algo? - pregunto Zoe muy preocupada.

- No estoy bien -

- Chicos sera mejor que nos quedemos aqui, para recuperar fuerzas - dijo Takuya que empezaba a caminar y lo demas hicieron lo mismo. Tommy no paraba de pensar en esa sombra que vio y seguramente lo habia visto antes, los chicos le miraron un momento ni le preguntaron si estaba bien, pero de repente sintieron a alguien.

- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? - dijo una voz femenina.

- Somos los niños elegidos quienes salvaran al Mundo Digital de los Caballeros Reales - dijo Koichi, que no veia a nadie - Soy Koichi Kimura -

- Yo soy Takuya Kanbara -

- El mio es Koji Minamoto -

- Zoe Orimoto -

- JP Shibayama -

- El mio es Tommy Himi - ese ultimo nombre le resulto familiar a la chica.

- ¿Tommy? ¿eres tu? - dijo la chica mientras se acerco a los chicos y Tommy pudo ver a la persona, y salto de alegria y los chicos tambien.

- Tia Shakira - dijo Tommy mientras abrazaba a su tia.

- ¡¡¡¡¡GUAAAUUU SI ES SHAKIRA LA CANTANTE Y LA BAILARINA MAS FAMOSA DEL MUNDO!!!!!!! - griitaron todos muy sorprendidos en que Shakira sea la tia de Tommy.

- A si es -

- ¿Chicos quien es esa? - pregunto Neemon intrigado por la chica porque nunca ha visto una belleza asi.

- Ella es Shakira Obama, es famosa en nuestro mundo - dijo Zoe ilusionada.

- Pero tia ¿que haces aqui? -

- Eso mismo te iba preguntarte a ti - entonces explico - vereis he venido para salvar a este mundo - los chicos se impresionaron al escuchar eso - iba a la parede de trenes cuando de repente me llego un mesaje de una tal Ophanimon me dijo de que tenia que ir a su mundo, porque habian unos niños que no pueden salvarlo; entonces acepte en ir a ese mundo. Al llegar mire mi movil y se convirtio en esto - dijo Shakira mientras enseñaba su Dispositivo Digital de color blanca y azul.

- Eso es un Dispositivo Digital - dijo Koji y Koichi al mismo tiempo.

- Asi que es un Dispositivo Digital..... que sorpresa -

- ¿Y tiene usted un Espiritu Digital? - pregunto JP que tambien estaba impresionado.

- Si tengo cuatro -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿CUATRO??!!! - gritaron sorprendidos los dos digimon y Patamon muy sorprendido.

- Entonces si usted tiene cuatro espiritus...... significa que podemos luchar contra los Caballeros Reales - dijo Takuya alegremente.

- Espera Takuya, tengo miedo en que mi tia se haga daño -

- No te preocupes cielo, no me va pasar nada - dijo Shakira mientras animaba a Tommy.

- ¿Pero como les atraeremos? - pregunto Zoe, mientras los demas pensaban y la chica tuvo una idea - Bokomon ¿los Caballeros Reales le atraen lo sensual? -

- Mhmmmm creo que si ¿por que lo preguntas? -

- Porque tengo una idea...... Shakira pudieras atraerlos con tu voz y con tus movimientos - a eso no le gusto a Tommy, utilizando a su tia como una chica sensual, pero Shakira acepto esa idea.

- Buena idea -

- Bien empezaremos esta noche.... seguramente que van a venir en este pueblo - dijo Takuya, mientras que los demas empezaban a trabajar.

**En El Nucleo Del Mundo Digital**

- Caballeros Reales conseguidme mas datos - dijo Lucemon - ya estoy cerca por rescucitar -

- Pero señor Lucemon, esos niños son una molestia - dijo Dynasmon pensando en los dos niños.

- Tiene razon lo que dice Dynasmon, señor Lucemon tenemos que hacer algo -

- Mhmmm creo que esos niños estan en un pueblo desierto; id alli y acabad con ellos de una vez -

- Si, señor Lucemon - dijeron los dos digimon que desaparecieron.

- Jajaja creo que esta cerca....... mi otra mitad jajajaja -

* * *

Bueno que os parece, lo de Shakira lo saque de la cantante, pero es mi historia si os interesa seguid leyendo y si no; no pasa nada.

Bueno que siga la aventura.


	2. El plan y el Espiritu Digital de Shakira

Ya era de noche en el Mundo Digital y los niños estaban preparados cuando lleguen los Caballeros Reales; Tommy se estaba asustando de su queridisima tia, se preguntaba a si mismo si la iban a hacerla daño o algo malo le van a hacer, entonces sintio una mano y era de Zoe diciendole.

- Tranquilo, no creo que vayan a hacer aalgo malo a tu tia...... pero como le hagan daño juro que por tu tia van a verselas conmigo - se echo una furia pon pensar en eso, a Tommy le dio mucha gracia por eso, entonces miro alla lejos dos figuras acercandose al pueblo y Takuya dijo.

- Ahi estan - dijo y despues grito a los chicos - estaos listos - enotnces dirigio su mirada a Shakira - Shakira estate preparada que ahi llegan -

- De acuerdo - dijo mientras miraba a los figuras acercandose, y en verdad eran unos caballeros.

- Me estoy aburriendo - dijo Lordknightmon mientras sacaba una rosa - y esos niños no se encuentran en este lugar -

- No te preocupess seguramente estaran escondidos - dijo Dynasmon animando a su compañero, mientras tanto vio una luz que estaba cerca - eyy mira eso -

- Es hermoso ¿que sera? -

- No lo se, pero acerquemonos -

- ¿No sera una trampa de esos niños? - pregunto Lordknightmon que no le gustaba acercarse.

- No lo creo...... vamos - dijo Dynasmon pensando en la pregunta de su compañero.

Los niños estaban preparados, y Takuyya hizo la señal a los tres digimon que enciendieran las luces, y asi lo hizieron; los dos caballeros se detenieron y despues se apagaron y ota vez se encendieron; a esto no le hicieron gracia a los caballeros, y enotnces Takuya hizo la señal a Koji y a Koichi que encendieran la musica; de repente se oye una musica y eso le sorprendieron mas los caballeros.

- ¿Que..... que esta pasando? - pregunto Dynasmon.

- No lo se, pero esos colores son hermosos y esa musica...... mhmmm como diria...... no lo se - enotonces vieron como las luces se dirigian hacia una figura; y esa figura era Shakira que tenia los ojos cerrados extendiendo los brazos y empezaba a bailar, y oyeron en que Shakira empezaba a cantar una cancion que volvia locos a los hombres (y el baile xD).

Sigilosa al

pasar. (Estribillo)

Esa loba es

especial...

Mirala,

caminar...

caminar...

- ¿Que es esto? - pregunto Dynasmon de nuevo.

- No tengo ni idea..... pero seguro que es una trampa de esos niños -

Quien no ha

querido a una

diosa licantropa.

En el ardor de

una noche

romantica...

Mis aullidos...

son el

llamado...

Yo quiero un

lobo...

domesticado...

- ¿Un lobo domesticado? - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Por fin he

encontrado un

remedio infalible

que borre el

todo la culpa.

No pienso

quedarme a tu

lado mirando la

tele y oyendo

disculpas.

La vida me ha

dado un hambre

voraz y tu apenas

me das

caramelos (Ay...)

Me voy con mis

piernas y mi

juventud por ahi

aunque te maten

los celos.

Los niños bailaban a toda marcha por la cancion, y los tres digimon tambien; pero los caballeros estaban enbobados por los movimientos y por la cancion.

Una loba en el

armario...

Tiene ganas de

salir (Auu...)

Deja que se

coma el barrio...

Antes de irte a

dormir (Ahh...

Ahh...)

- ¿Que es esto? ¿una broma de esos niños? - pregunto Dynasmon, mieentras no apartaba la vista a Shakira.

- No lo se Dynasmon, pero no preguntes...... quiero ver esa figura tan hermosa - dijo Lordknightmon que tampoco dejaba de mirarla.

Tengo tacones

de aguja

magnetica...

Para dejar la

manada

frenetica...

La luna llena...

como una

fruta...

No da consejos...

ni los escuha...

Llevo conmigo

un radar

espacial para

localizar solteros.

Si acaso me meto

en aprietos

tambien llevo el

numero de los

bomberos.

Ni tipos muy

lindos ni divos ni

niños, ricos yo se

lo que quiero

(Ay...)

Pasarla muy bien

y portarme muy

mal en los brazos

de algun

caballero...

Esa frase le pusieron los pelos de punta a los caballeros, ni podian respirar.

Una loba en el

armario...

Tiene ganas de

salir (Auu...)

Deja que se

coma el barrio...

Antes de irte a

dormir (Ahh...

Ahh...)

Los chicos seguian bailando; Takuya y Koji se estaban preparando para transformarse en KaiserGreymon y en MagnaGarurumon.

Cuando son casi

la una la loba

en celo saluda a

la luna...

Duda si andar por

la calle o entrar

en un bar a

probar fortuna...

Ya esta sentada

en su mesa y

pone la mira en

su proxima

presa.

Pobre el

desprevenido que

no se esperaba

una de esas.

- Lordknightmon...... -

- ¿Pasa algo? -

- Creo que..... esos niños..... hayan traido..... a esa humana...... para ponernos asi -

- ¿Tu crees? - pregunto el caballero rosa, que no dejaba de mirarla - mhmmm esos niños son muy listos pero........ no puedo moverme -

- Ni yo tampoco -

Sigilosa al

pasa (Estribillo)

Esa loba es

especial...

Mirala,

caminar...

caminar...

- Ahora Takuya -

- Si -

- **Hiper Espiritu Digital Digievolucion............. KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon -** los dos digimon estaban preparados cuando se acabe la cancion.

Deja que se

coma el barrio...

Antes de irte a

dormir (Ahh...

Ahh...)

Termino la cancion y los chicos preparados para el gran asalto; y los caballeros...... no dejaban de mirarla aun; pero de repente oyeron salir en los arbustos a los dos digimon.

- Habeis caido en nuestra trampa - dijo MagnaGarurumon, mientras le enviaba misiles a Lordknightmon - **MAGNA MISILES -**

- Ya te lo dije Dynasmon, era una trampa de estos niños -

- Y yo que se, si en verdad era una trampa - dijo mientras se ocupaba de KaiserGreymon - ademas esa humana seria importante para nuestro señor Lucemon -

- Mhmmm tiene razon - dijo Lordknightmon enviando una patada a MagnaGarurumon.

- No os dejaremos que os lleveis a Shakira - dijo KaiserGreymon - ella es famosa en nuestro mundo -

- Es verdad.... si os la llevais Tommy no podra verla -

- Mhmmm a mi que me importa los sentimientos de los humanos - dijo Lordknightmon sacando una rosa, mientras oyo una voz.

- KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon yo tambien voy a luchar - dijo Shakira mientras sacaba su Digipositivo Digital y dijo - **Espiritu Digital Digievolucion........ AngeBluemon - **de repente Shakira se habia transformado en un angel de dos alas azules, y un kimono azul, su cara no estaba tapada, su pelo era el mismo color que sus alas y a eso le sorprendio a Lordknightmon.

- Hermoso..... nunca no he visto una belleza asi -

- Tienes razon Lordknightmon..... voy a capturarla y llevarnosla ante nuestro señor Lucemon - dijo Dynasmon, esquivando el ataque de KaiserGreymon y se fue directo hacia AngeBluemon; pero de repente AngeBluemon invocaba a unos espiritus y dijo.

- **ESPIRIT WORLD - **el ataque hizo que Dynasmon y Lordknightmon se marcharan del sitio - este ataque los llevara a otro sitio muy lejos de nosotros - dijo mientras volvia a la normalidad y los chicos tambien.

- Tia ¿estas bien? -

- Si no te preocupes -

- Bien a partir de ahora, Shakira luchara con nosotros haber si acabamos esto de una vez por todas - dijo Takuya, muy contento.

* * *

Os gusto el segundo capitulo; lo de AngeBluemon me lo estoy inventando, dejen sus reviews.


	3. La otra mitad de Lucemon y el dragon

Los Caballeros Reales seguian con su trabajo, pero no podian ni olvidar ese angel; asi que sin mas remedio los dos caballeros secuestrarian a la chica y asi pedirle de que vuelva a transformarse, pero oyeron la voz de Lucemon.

- ¿Que estais haciendo? conseguid mas datos -

- No podemos señor Lucemon - repondio Dynasmon secamente.

- Es que queremos capturar a la chica del espiritu del angel -

- ¿Como? ¿como era ese angel? - esa pregunta lo extraño los dos caballeros.

- Pues tenia un vestido parecido a un kimono de color azul fuerte, sus dos alas eran azules, sus ojos y su cabello son del mismo color señor Lucemon - dijo Lordknightmon recordando aquella imagen.

- Mhmmm ¿y sabeis como se llama? -

- Si creo recordar que su nombre era..... AngeBluemon - dijo Dynasmon mientras oia a Lucemon reirse - ¿algun problema señor Lucemon? -

- No ninguno..... me he reido porque esos espiritus provienen de mi otra mitad - a eso le sorprendieron los caballeros.

- ¿De su otra mitad? - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Si, hace algunos años cuando me encerraron en este sitio, nacio mi otra mitad; que se convirtio en un angel hermoso de diez alas blancas y su sonrisa daba la tranquilidad; ella se convirtio en unos de los tres angeles, pero hubo una guerra entre los digimons por conseguir su amor - siguio explicando, mientras que los dos digimon escuchaban - y entonces mi otra mitad no tenia otra opcion, que dividir su cuerpo en tres Espiritus Digitales; si los fucionamos aparecera ella de nuevo....... y por eso quiero a mi otra mitad de nuevo en mi cuerpo y espero que no me falleis en traerme a la chica que tiene esos Espiritus Digitales -

- No le fallaremos - dijo Dynasmon mientras el y su compañero volaban en busca de la chica.

No muy lejos de alli, nuestros chicos estaban muy contentos en que tuvieran a Shakira aqui; porque sin ella no podian derrotar a los Caballeros Reales, incluso Tommy qe estaba muy feliz de su tia en que no le haya pasado nada. Pero de repente oyeron unos ruidos muy fuertes no muy lejos; y vieron que eran los caballeros otra vez.

- Vosotros de nuevo - dijo Takuya, que los caballeros se dieron la media vuelta.

- Nuestro plan ha funcionado - dijo Lordknightmon sacando una rosa.

- Tienes razon, tu plan ha funcionado -

- Vamos Takuya, Shakira tu tambien -

- **Hiper Espiritu Digital Digievolucion....... KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon -**

**- Espiritu Digital Digievolucion....... AngeBluemon -**

- Mhmmm Lordknightmon esta aqui -

- Tienes razon, tu ocupate de esos dos y yo me encargo del angel - dijo eso mientras iba a toda velocidad y se puso delante del angel - tu vas a venir con nosotros - dijo eso mientras le agarraba de la muñeca suavemente, no queria hacerla daño; pero AngeBluemon desaparecio delante de sus ojos - Dynasmon no esta -

- ¿Como? - de repente sintio al angel detras suya - es mas rapida que nosotros -

- **BALL BLUE **- de repente una bola de color azul le dio de lleno a Dynasmon - que te parecio eso -

- Mhmmm eres muy buena, pero vamos haber si puedes con el ataque de Lordknightmon - al decir eso Lordknightmon se dirigio de nuevo y dijo.

- **ESPIRALE MASCARADE - **el ataque hizo pequeños cortes a AngeBluemon que volvio a hacer normal - ¿solo un ataque te devuelve a la normalidad? interesante..... aunque no queria hacerte daño -

- Mhmmm un solo ataque no me vuelve a la normalidad....... ahora os voy a demostrar mi Espiritu Digital Animal - dijo mientras sacabasu Digipositivo Digital - **Espiritu Digital Animal Digievolucion.......... MegiWhitedramon - **de repente aparecio un dragon con forma de serpiente sus escamas brillan como la plata, y sus ojos ahora eran de color verde y su pelo igual.

- Increible..... KaiserGreymon no podemos permitirles que se lleven a MegiWhitedramon - dijo MagnaGarurumon que iba directo hacia Lordknightmon.

- Tienes razon - al decir eso saco su espada y apunto hacia Dynasmon - toma esta...... **DRAGONFIRE BALLESTA - **el ataque fue directo hacia Dynasmon pero el hizo su ataque.

- **DRAGONES DEL CAOS -** los dos ataques chocaron, mientras tanto MegiWhitedramon hizo que el poder de KaiserGreymon volviera.

- **RETURNING ATTACK - **y esta vez el ataque le dio de lleno - nadie no puede escapar de mis ataques..... cuando el ataque colisiona yo hago que vuelva -

- Bien hecho, MegiWhitedramon - dijo KaiserGreymon que seguia combatiendo contra Dynasmon.

- Agh maldita sea - dijo MagnaGarurumon mientras recibia una de las cintas de Lordknightmon.

- ¿Que sorprendido? - dijo Lordknightmon, pero sintio algo en el cuerpo de MagnaGarurumon se estaba recuperando - ¿como? -

- No soy yo, ¿entonces quien me esta curando? - dijo MagnaGarurumon mientras se daba la vuelta y vio que era MegiWhitedramon quien le esta curando.

- Este ataque es algo que cura a los heridos y yo lo llamo...... **TOTAL TREATMENT -** las heridas de MagnaGarurumon habian desaparecido.

- Gracias MegiWhitedramon -

Mientras tanto con los chicos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de MegiWhitedramon; incluso a Tommy y Neemon dijo.

- Oye Bokomon ¿sabes quien es ese digimon? -

- Pues no tengo ni idea.... ese digimon nunca le he visto pero parece que esta ayudando a KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon -

Los dos caballeros estaban sorprendidos por las tecnicas que tiene el digimon dragon; sin embargo no se van a rendir tan facilmente, asi que continuaron peleando, KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon estaban exhaustos ya no podian mas pero sintieron a alguien detras de ellos y era MegiWhitedramon.

- Chicos creo que habeis gastado vuestras fuerzas..... dejadme a mi tengo otros ataques y puedo hacer que se vayan lejos - dijo MegiWhitedramon mientras se ponia delante de los dos digimon y los caballeros lo captaron.

- ¿Que intentara hacer? - pregunto Dynasmon a su compañero.

- No lo se, pero creo que no me va a gustar -

- Yo voy a atacarla a ver si vuelve a su forma normal - dijo Dynasmon mientras se acercaba al dragon, mientras se acercaba el dragon dijo.

- **BALL OF LIGHT - **el ataque hizo que Dynasmon retrocediera.

- Ahgg no veo nada -

- Yo me encargo -

- **THE CALL OF THE DRAGONS - **al decir eso aparecieron varios dragones en su cuerpo y atacaron a Lordknightmon y a Dynasmon y los mandaron lejos de alli.

- Bien lo hemos conseguido hurra - gritaron todos los niños, mientras los tres digimon volvian a su foma normal.

**En El Nucleo Del Mundo Digital**

- A si que mi otra mitad se esta haciendo fuerte - dijo mientras miraba el espectaculo - jajajaja cuando nazca absorbere sus Espiritus Digitales y asi no volvera a renacer jamas jajajajajajajajajaja -

* * *

Que os ha parecido, si os han gustado dejad vuestros reviews y yo sigo con mi historia.

Que siga la aventura.


	4. Doble digievolucion y la idea

Ya era de noche y los chicos estaban acampando para recuperar fuerzas; Tommy estaba mas feliz que nunca y los chicos tambien por tener a Shakira y en ese momento recordo algo que le trajo recuerdos. Cuando el era pequeño, sus amigos le insultaban por ser un niño lloron pero aparecio su tia diciendoles a esos niños que cuando ellos tambien eran unos crios se ponian a llorar; y cuando se marcharon su tia le dijo que no tiene que temer a nada que algun dia cambiaria, y en verdad tenia razon ya no era un niño cobarde y gracias a ella por sus palabras.

No muy lejos de alli, se encontraban los Caballeros Reales pensando en algun plan y se les ocurrio uno; y volaron en direccion a los niños. Los niños estaban durmiendo menos Shakira que aun estaba despierta, y penso en dar una vuelta por el bosque; estaba tranquilo y sin ningun tipo de ruido pero de repente vio arriba a los caballeros dirigiendose aqui y Shakira corrio para despertar a los chicos, pero Lordkinghtmon la capturo con uno de sus cintas.

- Ya te tengo - decia Lordknightmon mientras evitaba las pataletas de Shakira.

- Sueltame ahora mismo -

- Mhmmm no creo, ademas no quiero hacerte daño -

- Solo hemos venido para capturarte y llevarte ante el señor Lucemon - decia Dynasmon mientras oia algo alla bajo y eran los niños transformandose.

- **Hiper Espiritu Digital Digievolucion......... KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon - **

- Malditos niños, ¿es que no nos dejan en paz ni en segundos? - decia Lordknightmon mientras veia que los digimon sse dirigian rapidamente hacia ellos.

- Soltad a Shakira ahora mismo - dijo KaiserGreymon, que con su espada corto la cinta en que tenia amarrada a Shakiraa y ella dijo.

- **Espirti Digital Animal Digievolucion....... MegiWhitedramon - **aparecio de nuevo el dragon plateado ya muy cabreado - os vais que enterar que a una señorita no se le secuestra -

- Mhmmmm ¿que hacemos Lordknightmon? - le pregunto Dynasmon.

- Recuerda el plan Dynasmon - dijo Lordknightmon mientras se dirigia a MegiWhitedramon a toda velocidad, y Dynasmon se fue con los dos digimon - bueno tu vas a venir con nosotros - decia eso, que lanzo sus cintas y la capturo y ella volvio a la normalidad - jajajaja otra vez ese truquito -

- Vas a ver mi otra transformacion - dijo eso sacando su Digivice y comenzo a brillar - **Espiritu Digital Doble Digievolucion....... Lightdramon - **de repente ante los ojos de todos aparecio una chica cubierta con la piel de MegiWhitedramon y tiene el mismo traje que AngeBluemon y billaba como la luz que dejo ciego a Lordknightmon e incluido a Dynasmon - este es mi ataque especial....... **BLINDING LIGHT - **el ataque cego completamente a Lordknighmon y Dynasmon; y con un simple puñetazo los mando lejos y los tres digimon volvieron a la normalidad.

Mientras que con los caballeros, habian aterrizado en un bosque que ya no quedaba nada, y tuvieron que coger sus datos para darselos a Lucemon y por su mala suerte no pudieron capturar a la chica pero oyeron la voz de Lucemon.

- Caballeros Reales no os rindais, os queda mucho por conseguirme mas datos y capturar a la chicas........ primero reunidme todos los datos y despues capturareis a la chica -

- Si, mi señor Lucemon - dijeron los dos que comenzaron a conseguir mas datos del Mundo Digital.

Ya era mediodia y los chicos estaban preparados para todo, y llegaron finalmente al pueblo donde Tommy consiguio su espritu digital animal; y veian que todos los digimon estan asustados por la llegada de los Caballeros Reales. A Shakira no le gusto nada por verles asi, y sin mas remedio reunio a todos los digimon y les conto un plan para que los caballeros no cogieran los datos de esta region.

Muy cerca de alli, llegaban los caballeros a una velocidad insuperable para los niños, y finalmente llegaron al pueblo y vieron que los niños estaban alli y harian todo lo posible para defender este pueblo.

- No tenemos tiempo para jugar - decia Lordknightmon sacando una rosa.

- Es cierto tenemos que conseguir que Lucemon resucite -

- **Hiper Espiritu Digital Digievolucion......... KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon -**

**- Espiritu Digital Doble digievolucion......... Ligthdramon -**

**- **No os vamos a dejar que consigais los datos de esta region - decia MagnaGarurumon que comenzaba a luchar contra Lordknightmon.

- Es cierto, dejad esto ya de una vez por todas - dijo KaiserGreymon que golpeaba su espada a Dynasmon pero este esquivaba perfectamente, pero gracias al poder de Lightdramon iba a mas velociadad que nunca - ja ¿impresionado Dynasmon? - dijo que dio una patada tremenda Dynasmon.

- Imposible..... Lordknightmon ten cuidado, el poder de Lightdramon los hace invencibles - decia Dynasmon mientras intentaba golpear a KaiserGreymon.

- Y me lo dices ahora..... aghh - MagnaGarurumon le dio un puñetazo en la cara que dejo estrellarse contra una roca - maldita sea, nadie golpea al hermoso caballero Lordknightmon - dijo Lordknightmon muy cabreado - **ESPIRAL MASQUERADE **- sus cintas fueron directos hacia MagnaGarurumon pero gracias a los poderes de Lightdramon los esquiva facilmente - es imposible - decia Lordknightmon.

- Jajajaja somos invencibles gracias a Lightdramon - dijo MagnaGarurumon enviado unos misiles a Lordknightmon.

- Tiene razon - dijo KaiserGreymon que el y su compañero se fueron junto a Lightdramon mientras ella creo dos bolas de energia en cada mano.

- **DOUBLE BALL OF ENERGY - **los ataques le dieron de lleno a Lordknigtmon y a Dynasmon; pero de repente se fijaron que los dos digimon cogieron los datos de la region y no quedo nada.

- Jajajajaja para nuestro señor Lucemon - decia Dynasmon, mientras soltaba los datos y se los daba a Lucemon - faltan dos -

- Si, y esta vez lo conseguiremos - dijo Lordknightmon que despues puso su mirada en Lightdramon - y despues la capturaremos -

- Pero ¿sera buena idea en dejar que el señor Lucemon, absorva su otra mitad? - pregunto Dynasmon que no le gustaba la idea y a Lordknightmon.

- Para el si pero para nosotros no - dijo Lordknightmon mientras comenzaban a volar en direccion a la otra region.

* * *

Bien otro capitulo terminado.

Que siga la aventura.


	5. Mikarumon se da al descubierto

Los niños elegidos no han podido salvar la otra región, solo faltaba uno y es el castillo de la señora Ophanimon. Shakira se preguntaba en porque los caballeros querían llevarla hasta Lucemon, era una pregunta que no puede ni contestarla; Tommy cada vez se preocupaba más de su tía, tenía en mente en como los caballeros capturaban a su tía y se lo llevaran hasta Lucemon, eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Mientras tanto, en el núcleo, los Caballeros Reales estaban reunidos con Lucemon y él les dijo en donde está la llave de la región; y cuando terminasen con la región que capturaban a la chica que contiene su otra mitad. Los dos digimon salieron del núcleo e ir al castillo de la señora Ophanimon y no paraban en las transformaciones de la chica; Lordknightmon pensaba en el ángel de diez alas blancas en como sería y Dynasmon pensaba lo mismo pero, eso tendrían que saberlo cuando vezn la última trasformación de Shakira.

Los elegidos ya habían llegado al castillo de la señora Ophanimon y allí se encontraba Nefertimon, una de las sirvientas de Ophanimon y les dijo que nunca encontrarían la llave. Los chicos no se rendirían tan fácilmente y encontrarían la llave antes que los caballeros lleguen a la última región. Ya era mediodía, y los chicos ya estaban agotados por buscar la llave por la noche y no encontraron nada pero, de repente oyeron que dos digimon abrieron las puertas y eran ellos.

- Vosotros de nuevo - dijo Takuya, mientras que él y Koji sacaban sus Dispositivos Digitales.

- **Hiper Espirítu Digital Digievolución... KaisrGreymon y MagnaGarurumon - **

- No os vamos a permitir que cogais la llave de esta región - dijo MagnaGarurumon pero, vió que los caballeros se reían - ¿qué tiene de gracia? -

- Que nosotros sabemos donde esta la llave - dijo Lordknightmon mientras soplaba una rosa blanca - y creo que vosotros aún, no lo habéis encontrado -

- Y a ti que te importa - dijo KaiserGreymon mientras sacaba su espada.

- Mhmm parece que no... - dijo Dynasmon que puso su mirada en Shakira - y cuando consigamos que el señor Lucemon resucite... capturaremos a la humana que contiene algo importante - los chicos no entendieron eso.

- No se de que estáis hablando... pero... lucharemos hasta el final -

- Tiene razón lo que dice MagnaGarurumon... lucharemos hasta el final -

- Muy bien... Nefertimon tenemos que destruirte - los niños incluido a Shakira se sorprendieron de eso y Nefertimon se asustó por eso - tú eres la llave de esta región -

- Ahora lo entiendo... por eso no lo hemos encontrado y lo teníamos delante - dijo Zoe y puso su mirada en KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon - chicos no permitáis que cojan la llave -

- Eso es lo que vamos - dijeron los dos, mientras volaban en dirección hacia ellos y los arrastron hacia fuera.

Mientras tanto, Shakira y los chicos iban con Nefertimon a un lugar seguro pero, era imposible de esconderla. Shakira se estaba preocupando por Takuya y Koji, y no tenía otra opción que ayudarlos; Tommy vió la mirada de su tía y le dijo que vaya a ayudar a sus amigos y ella lo aceptó. Nuestros dos digimon no podían contra ellos pero, tenían que derrotarlos antes de que ellos destruyan a Nefertimon y que cojan la llave de la región; MagnaGarurmon se quedó sin municiones y no sabía que hacer y KaiserGreymon estaba agotado pero, sintió a alguien allá abajo y era Shakira.

- Lordknightmon... mira abajo -

- Mhmm está la chica humana... voy a capturarla - dijo Lordknightmon lanzando una de sus cintas y capturó a Shakira sin que ella se diera cuenta - jajajaja ya la tenemos... ahora a por la llave - dijo pero, sintió a alguien deteniéndole y era MagnaGarurumon - oye... suéltame, o sufrirás las consecuencias -

- Primero suelta a Shakira -

- Mhmm nunca - dijo mientras le daba una patada MagnaGarurumon y Shakira lo vió - estos humanos nunca se rinden -

- Tienes razón Lordknightmon... mhmm ¿pero qué... has venido para luchar? - preguntó Dynasmon a Nefertimon que estaba justo ahí.

- No... solo quiero que cojáis la llave... ya no sirvo de nada - dijo Nefertimon y Dynasmon la destruyó cogiendo sus datos y a la vez la llave; los chicos no pudieron hacer nada y Shakira estaba horrorizada pero, vió que Dynasmon le daba la última región a Lucemon y entonces oyó una voz.

- Jajajaja al fin soy libre - de repente apareció el que más se esperaba, Lucemon ya a rasucitado - por fin tomaré mi venganza por encerrarme en ese sitio oscuro pero, antes de eso tengo que absorver a mi otra mi... - no pudo terminar su frase porque vió a los caballeros con la chica - ohhh al fin la capturasteis... buen trabajo Caballeros Reales ahora, dadmela -

- Un momento señor Lucemon -

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Dynasmon? -

- ¿Es buena idea dejar qué, absorva los Espíritua Digitales de su otra mitad? - Shakira se impresionó por las palabras que dijo el grandullón pero, sintió algo en su interior diciéndole que se transforme.

- Claro que si, estúpidos - dijo Lucemon fríamente y los chicos no pudieron más, Tommy estaba más que asustado que antes - vamos no perdáis el tiempo - entonces sintió la espada de KaiserGreymon y que cortó una de las cintas de Lordknightmon que pudo salvar a Shakira y ella sacó su Dispositivo Digital que comenzó a brillar.

- Vais a ver mi última transformación - dijo Shakira mientras que los tres Espíritus Digitales salían del Dispositivo - **Hiper Espíritu Digital Digievolución... Mikarumon - **al fin se reveló la otra mitad de Lucemon, Shakira se transformó en una hermosa ángel de diez alas blancas con bolas naranjas que decoraban sus alas, una armadura parecida a la de Kazemon, sus pies y sus manos no estaban cubiertos por la armadura, su pelo era de color azul celeste que brillaba como el zafiro y sus ojos eran igual que su pelo; los chicos se impresionaron por la transformación de Shakira y los caballeros se habían enamorado de esa figura.

- Es... es... es hermoso -

- Tienes razón Lordknightmon... es hermoso - dijo Dynasmon que no apartaba la vista en ese ángel.

- ¿Esa es... Shakira? - preguntó Zoe impresionada en la transformación.

- Parece que sí... se dice de que ese ángel fue uno de los tres ángeles - dijo Bokomon que los chicos se impresionaron - se dice de que su sonrisa daba la tranquilidad a todos los digimon pero, un día los digimon le confesaban sus sentimientos y se peleaban, y ella no tenía otra opción que dividir su cuerpo en tres Espíritus Digitales - dijo Bokomon y vió que Mikarumon comenzaba a cantar una canción muy triste y a la vez hermosa.

Vine atraída por un sueño a este lugar,

y el sueño ahora ya se desvaneció.

El presente está manchado de silencio y soledad,

y a mi sueño lo aplastó la realidad.

Dormiré mientras mis alas flotan

porque llegaré

al destino donde un día

yo mi corazón curaré.

Y los pedazos de mi alma rota

alguien recogerá.

Como una pluma,

el viento me acunará.

Vine atraída por un sueño a este lugar,

y el sueño ahora ya se desvaneció.

El presente está manchado de silencio y soledad,

y a mi sueño lo aplastó la realidad.

Dormiré mientras mis alas flotan

porque llegaré

al destino donde un día

yo mi corazón curaré.

Y los pedazos de mi alma rota

alguien rcogerá.

Como una pluma,

el viento me acunará.

La eternidad

es muy triste y me busca ya.

Quiero tu amor,

pero el mañana no llegará.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por la canción y los caballeros también pero, Lucemon sabía lo que planeaba Mikarumon y era impresionar a los caballeros pero, eso nunca se lo permitiría y dijo.

- Al fin, te he estado esperando mi otra mitad -

- Deja en paz a Mikarumon - dijo KaiserGreymon que no le gustaba lo que planea ahora pero, entonces sintió la voz de Mikarumon.

- Por favor Caballeros Reales... no hagáis más daño -

- No... podemos, tenemos que seguir las ordenes de nuestro, señor Lucemon - dijo Dynasmon pero, se fijó que Mikarumonn empezaba a llorar.

- ¿Yo no os importo, verdad? ¿queréis qué Lucemon me absorva? - esa última frase les dolió mucho a los caballeros, los dos no quieren perderla pero, si Lucemon la quiere absorverla tendría que dejarle que la absorva - yo creí que... cuando volvería... quería que este mundo fuera feliz - los niños vieron la tristeza de Mikarumon pero, vieron de que liberaba a Shakira de su cuerpo y la dejó en el suelo - muchas gracias Shakira snif... por dejarte transformar en mi -

- Jajajaja puras tonterías... ahora vas a ser absorvida por mí, mi otra mitad - dijo Lucemon mientras extendía sus alas pero, sintió a alguien golpeandole en el costado - ¿pero qué...? ¡LORDKNIGHTMON, DYNASMON! - en efecto el golpe se los dió a los dos caballeros y los chicos estaban más que sorprendidos - ¿qué estais haciendo? -

- Vamos a proteger a este ángel tan hermoso -

- Lucemon, no vamos a permitirte que absorvas a Mikarumon -

- ¿Estais locos o qué? tengo que absorverla y así daros la llave al Mundo Humano -

- Tú... no tienes la llave al mundo de los humanos - dijo Mikarumon sorprendiendo a todos - yo tengo la llave al mundo de los humanos y por eso, quieres absorveme para tener esa llave y así... conquistarlo ese es tu plan - dijo Mikarumon y terminó diciendo - tú solamente quieres conquistar el Mundo Digital y el Mundo Humano -

- Es verdad jajajaja.... eso quería yo -

- Lordknightmon, Dynasmon - KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon se reunieron con los dos caballeros y KaiserGreymon dijo - vamos a ayudaros a derrotar a Lucemon por Mikarumon -

- No esta pelea es nuestra -

- Escuchadme idiotas - dijo MagnaGarurumon - si reunimos nuestras fuerzas tal vez podamos derrotar a Lucemon -

Los Caballeros Reales se lo pensaron dos veces y aceptaron la propuesta, y la batalla cntra Lucemon acaba de comenzar.

* * *

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, en el próximo haré el último capítulo y esta vez nuestros chicos derrotarán a Lucemon.

Que siga la aventura.


	6. Lucemon acabado

Los niños elegidos miraban la pelea que tenían los cuatro digimon contra Lucemon, Tommy intentaba despertar a su tía pero, era imporsible despertarla. Mikarumon rezaba a su Dios que no les pasara nada a los Caballeros Reales ni a los Guerreros Legendarios que intentan salvarla de Lucemon pero, Lucemon esquivaba todos los ataques de los cuatro digimon y ella no podía hacer nada.

- Jajaja idiotas... ¿pensáis en derrotarme con ese nivel? -

- Maldición, no me quedan municiones -

- Y yo, ya estoy cansadoo - dijo KaiserGreymon y vió que los Caballeros Reales no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente ni ellos tampoco - pero, tenemos que derrotarlo - empezaron a luchar de nuevo.

Mikarumon estaba muy triste en que iban a perder pero, ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos. Recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando se separó de Lucemon, quería una nueva vida conocer a alguien especial en su vida pero, siempre veía a todos los digimon peleándose por ella y por eso separó su cuerpo en tres Espíritus Digitales, y esperar a alguien quien la despertase. Y ahora, ve su mundo en ruinas era su hogar; Mikarumon sentía un odio tremendo en Lucemon y recordó algo, Ophanimon le dijo una vez que los demonios no le gustaban las canciones bellas y tristes; y entonces ideó un plan para debilitar a Lucemon.

- Jajajaja... se acabó - dijo Lucemon mientras estiraba sus manos pero, oyó una voz proveniente de Mikarumon.

- No te lo voy a permitir... **SONG OF THE ANGEL - **

- ¿Qué es ese ataque? - preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Pues no tengo ni idea - respondió Bokomon y se fijó que Mikarumon iba a cantar otra canción.

En la última página de un cuento de hadas

como una tragedia de nuevo al final se reescribió

y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser

en que mi alma confío.

- Callate... deja de cantar - dijo Lucemon mientras se tapaba los oídos.

El amor y los sueños no son nada más que

castillos de arena efímeros y desmoronados ante ti

aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tú.

- Te he dicho que te calles -

Pero aún no he podido olvidar la canción que escuhe sin cesar

no dejabas de cantar cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede

ser el ayer

vuelva algún día regresar.

- Basta... ¡agh! - Lucemon se retorcía de dolor por escuchar la canción de su otra mitad.

Y que voy a volver y veré estas cadenas que hoy se someten

con tantas penas, pronto me voy a liberar volviendo a reencontrarme

con el mar.

Los cuerpos de los cuatro digimon se curaban rápidamente, y vieron que Lucemon se quejaba por la canción.

Ya está claro ya se que el amor superará cualquier bloqueo

incluso sé que cambiará nuestro destino si lo creo la mala estrella al

fin se apagará, la ignoraré que venza mi deseo.

Los chicos no se imaginaron esa canción y Shakira había despertado por la canción. Los Caballeros Reales habían cerrado sus ojos para escuchar bien la canción, y es que les está gustando mucho; Lucemon no podía aguantar la canción de su otra mitad, se desplomó quedándose de rodillas, suplicando a que parase. Mikarumon veía a Lucemon retorciéndose de dolor, unas lágrimas le cayeron en los ojos y también ella sentía el ddolor que sufría Lucemon pero, no tenía otra opción.

Un amanecer, me desperté,

y escuhé las olas al romper, en la inquietud, sentí que

iba a renacer.

Con el cálido abrazo de, esa luz del sol y su calor,

a mi hondo, mar regresaré, la esperanza es mi motor.

Cuando empiecen a sonar, las campanas

de la, felicidad, y por fin,

brillen los siete mares,

el milagro del amor,

volveré a contemplar, con ese ser al que yo

amo y amaré,

y al que suavemente un beso le podré dar.

Mikarumon dejó de cantar y vió que a Lucemon le salía DigiCódigo, los chicos eran su oportunidad para acabar con Lucemon pero, los Caballeros Reales se les adelantaron y cogieron su DigiCódigo haciendo que dasparezaca para siempre. Todos los chicos estaban contentos en derrotar a Lucemon y gracias a Mikarumon, y también a Shakira por haberla despertado de su sueño profundo. Pero, Mikarumon no estaba feliz por haber salvado el Mundo Digital pero, de repente vió que su mundo se restauraba por los datos que absorvió Lucemon; nuestros chicos se fueron a la parada de los Trailmons y tenían que despedirse de los digimon, de los Caballeros Reales y de Mikarumon, que ahora ella se encargaría de restaurar su mundo.

- Muchas gracias, por habernos ayudado -

- No es para tanto, además, tú has derrotado a Lucemon - dijo Takuya mientras que vió que sus Espirítus Digitales salían de su Digivice y apareció Agunimon - ¿cómo... es posible? -

- Takuya, ahora vosotros vais a vuestro mundo, nosotros tenemos que quedarnos - dijo eso, mientras aparecían los otros guerreros - habéis aprendido un montón de cosas en nuestros mundos, y os ha quitado el miedo que teniais antes -

- Es cierto, has cambiado mucho Tommy -

- No es nada, Kumamon -

- ¿Y ahora que vais a ser vosotros? se supone que sois los Caballeros Reales, protectores del Mundo Digital -

- Si, y también protegeremos a Mikarumon - dijo Lordknightmon sacando una rosa y a los chicos se le caían unas gotas.

- Gracias Shakira, por haberme despertado -

- No es nada mujer, solo quería ayudarte -

- Viajeros al tren - los chicos oyeron al Trailmon esperándolos, y nuestros chicos se subieron en él y se despidieron de los digimon; Bokomon, Neemon y Patamon estaban llorando por no tener a los chicos, los Guerreros Legendarios estaban muy orgullosos de ellos, los Caballeros Reales echarían de menos a los dos chicos que siempre combatían, y Mikarumon nunca dejará de pensar en los niños elegidos y se prometió asi misma que restaurará su mundo, y ningún demonio quitará su sueño.

**FIN**

* * *

Acabé, espero que os haya gustado los capítulos y dejenme unos reviews, estoy muy triste ._.

Si quereis leer otras historias mías, solo teneis que ir a mi página.

Hasta luego.


End file.
